


Crème Fraîche

by cobalamincosel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobalamincosel/pseuds/cobalamincosel
Summary: Kun’s smile makes him look like he wants to eat Mark alive.God, does Mark want him to eat him alive.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Yungho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 52
Kudos: 368





	Crème Fraîche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catsby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsby/gifts).



> For Miles, who planted this idea in my head.
> 
> I'm so, so sorry this is so subpar, and completely unbeta-ed, but I wanted to put this out into the world already. I hope you don't mind how rushed it is! Thank you for all that you share with me, and all that you are, Miles. You're a lovely person and I adore your writing and I just wanted to gift you this tiny thing. 
> 
> Love m!

When Johnny had told him that they were taking him to Pierre Gagnaire à Séoul, Mark hadn’t known what to expect, though of course, Kun had told him to not worry about anything. 

“We’ll send Secretary Nam to fetch you at seven,” Kun had said over the phone. “We’ve got a little surprise for you at the house, baby.” 

It’s been eight months since Mark first met Johnny and Kun. Eight months since he’d found the wealthy couple that had decided they wanted him to be their sugar baby. Eight months since Mark has wanted to sleep with both of them only to be rebuffed with a gentle, “Baby, we don’t need you to do any of that if you don’t want to.” 

The thing is, Mark thinks as he slips on the tailored navy blue jacket that Johnny had presented to him earlier—the thing is, is that Mark _wants_ to do all of that with them. 

He’s been immensely lucky to have found them, to have not one but two men who seem to genuinely care about providing for him and not wanting anything sexual in return, but fuck is Mark frustrated because he knows that it’s there, simmering between the three of them even when Kun runs fingers through Mark’s hair and says, “Markie, we get off on knowing that your tuition for university is paid, and you’ve got food in your fridge. That’s all we need.”

Mark knows it’s there because he sees the way Johnny looks at him, and how Kun watches Johnny look at him. 

“Are you almost done, Markie?” Johnny calls out, knocking on the door to the walk-in. “Our reservation’s at 8, though there’s no rush really. We’ve got—“

Mark pulls the door open and Johnny’s eyes travel from head to toe, and Mark feels the way Johnny undresses him, feels the shiver bone-deep. 

“Oh, God, you’re stunning, baby,” Kun says, stepping up behind his husband. 

“Isn’t he?” Johnny says, voice full of wonder, eyes full of want. 

Mark smiles to himself. _Tonight_ , he thinks. _Tonight, I’ll finally have them_. 

Johnny and Kun are stunning themselves, Johnny with his brushed back auburn hair, and Kun with his freckles and bright eyes. Mark still has to pinch himself constantly over the fact that these men are his sugar daddies, and that they’ve taken such good care of him. 

“Ready,” Mark smiles, taking Johnny’s arm as Kun leads the way to the front door and out to the car. 

-

They’re overlooking the city, and while Johnny had done his best to get the private function room, he’d been informed that the Japanese Prime Minister had had it booked for the evening, so they’d gotten a reservation in a smaller booth instead. 

Regardless, Mark feels painfully out of place here, with a menu he can barely comprehend. Helpful, then, that Kun is fluent in French, having spent several years there before he’d met Johnny in America. 

The food is served on plates that look much too large for the minuscule serving sizes, and this is the exact sort of place that Mark would have scoffed at a year ago, though under his breath, Johnny jokes about how the cost of the air-flown French oysters alone would probably get them twenty pizzas, which makes Mark laugh, and which Kun smiles warmly at. 

“Are you enjoying yourself, baby?” Johnny asks, his lips just shy of brushing Mark’s ear, making Mark shiver. 

“Yeah,” he swallows, as he always does when either Kun or Johnny hints at toeing the line with him.

The waitress comes over with a wide smile and their second bottle of Cabernet sauvignon, tops off their glasses with Johnny and Kun politely thanking her, before she turns to Mark and says, “Are you enjoying the food? It’s so nice that your dads brought you here!” 

The next few moments happen simultaneously to Mark, in which he registers what the waitress has just said, and feels Johnny stiffen beside him. Before Mark knows it, his mouth is moving, and he’s saying, “Yes, it really is so nice that my _daddies_ brought me here.” 

Kun chokes on the wine he’d been sipping at, and Johnny’s chortle is loud enough that it carries over the soft ambient music. The waitress’ face reddens, Mark’s hands land on both Johnny and Kun’s thighs, and she makes her hasty retreat.

“Oh my God,” Johnny laughs before finally turning to check on his husband, who is dabbing at his mouth, pristine white button-down thankfully spared. 

“Markie,” Kun says, eyes full of mirth and pinching Mark’s ear. “Cheeky bastard.”

-

They’re seated in the back seat of Johnny’s Peugeot, sleepy from their dessert when Mark realizes that both Johnny and Kun are pressed up against either side of him particularly close, closer than they usually are. 

“You were bold back there, baby,” Johnny says, not looking at Mark, but smiling to himself nonetheless. 

Mark swallows, wondering if he’s overstepped his boundaries. He’d never intentionally embarrass Johnny and Kun, and has taken great pains not to do so, but now he’s second-guessing himself, worried that maybe his moment of bravado earlier will cost him the two people he cares most about. 

“I—I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have said any—“

“Hey, hey,” Kun says, turning to him. “We’re not angry, silly cat.” Kun’s smile makes him look like he wants to eat Mark alive. 

God, does Mark want him to eat him alive. 

“On the contrary,” Johnny says, laying a hand on Mark’s thigh, just above his knee. Mark’s breathing starts to go shallow. “We kind of liked how you just said it.”

“You’ve never claimed us in public like that before,” Kun murmurs. “And we never wanted to push you in case it made you uncomfortable.” 

Mark takes a steadying breath, the relief coursing through him palpable in his limbs before he realizes that Johnny’s hand is making its way in gentle circles higher and higher up his thigh. 

“Nothing you guys do will make me feel uncomfortable,” Mark hazards to say. 

His heart feels like it’s attempting to escape his ribcage now that both their attention is on him. There’s no division either between them and the driver’s seat. If Secretary Nam were to glance at the rearview mirror, he’d see how flustered Mark was. 

“How about this, baby, is this okay?” Johnny whispers, his breath hot in Mark’s ear, and the lingering touch against the shell of his ear shoots down his spine like it’s a one-way track to his dick that promptly starts to fill out. 

“Y-yeah, yeah, that’s uh, that’s—higher, would be nice,” Mark says, nearly jumping out of his skin when Kun’s hand begins to mirror Johnny’s. Mark’s legs are spread, trapped in the material of his trousers while both Johnny and Kun knead at the meat of his thighs. 

“Is this what you’ve been waiting for, Markie?” Johnny asks, his voice so much lower than Mark’s used to. “For us to touch you?”

Mark gasps when someone’s palm brushes gently over his crotch, his dick finally filling out completely while Secretary Nam maneuvers the car through traffic. 

“Yeah,” Mark says, licking his parched lips. “Been waiting a while now.” 

“Sorry it took so long, baby,” Kun says. “We just wanted to make sure.” 

Johnny swallows the gasp that leaves Mark’s mouth just as Kun palms him through his trousers, Johnny’s lips slick and warm against his, the wet slide of Johnny’s tongue and Kun’s deft hand making Mark spread his legs as wide as the confines of his trousers allow. 

It’s heady and overwhelming, but even the embarrassment of knowing that Secretary Nam can hear them—can _see_ them—doesn’t deter Mark from letting go now that Johnny and Kun are finally, _finally_ touching him. 

“Fuck, baby,” Johnny murmurs against his lips. “I wanna eat you up.” 

“I’d let you,” Mark moans, just as Kun’s teeth rake against his neck, tonguing over Mark’s hummingbird pulse at his jugular. 

Mark knows he must look pathetic, blissed-out just from some friction on his clothed cock and kisses from the two hottest men he’s ever been around, but he can’t help it, can’t help the feeling of wanting to lay himself bare for them. If they’d asked to fuck him at the dining table back at the restaurant, Mark would have said yes. 

“He’s gagging for it,” Johnny says, his thumb prying open Mark’s mouth, running over his molars, making Mark’s spit pool in his mouth.

“He’s been patient,” Kun replies, and Mark's face burns from the way they’re talking about him like he’s not there while a hand—Mark isn’t sure whose it is, anymore—starts to slowly undo the belt he’s got on. 

“What do you want, Markie?” Kun asks, licking a stripe along the shell of Mark’s ear, his legs involuntarily trying to close from all that stimulation. “What do you want to do with us?” 

“Everything,” Mark gasps out just as the sweet relief of his trousers being worked open means that there are fewer layers between his cock and the hand that’s stroke gently along the outline of it. “W-want you both to fuck me.” 

Johnny groans out, and takes Mark’s hand, placing it fully on his own erection, and fuck, fuck, Mark’s imagined doing this so many times, has imagined the heft and shape of it. He isn’t far off from his fantasies.

“See what you’re doing to me?” Johnny whispers, pressing Mark’s down on his cock with more pressure. “See how hard you make me?” 

Mark can’t say anything to that, so he tilts his face up instead, Johnny leaning in to capture his lips again, but his breath leaves him when he feels Kun’s hand pull his cock out of the slit in his boxer briefs and Mark is fully hard in the back seat of their car, legs splayed open. 

“I’m starving for dessert,” Kun says, which baffles Mark for two seconds until he nearly jumps out of his skin at the hot, wet mouth that engulfs his dick, his cry only muffled by the fact that Johnny’s tongue is still licking along Mark’s own, and Mark’s eyes roll to the back of his head.

This is the single hottest thing he’s ever experienced in his life: having someone blow him while someone's impossibly hard dick is in his hand, and they aren’t even fully naked yet. Mark doesn’t know where they are or how far they are from the house, can barely see out the window as the glass starts to fog over from their activities in the back seat, but he allows himself to slip into it, into the feeling of being engulfed and overwhelmed by the two men he adores, the two men who decided they wanted Mark to be the object of their affection, and finances, and Mark feels himself come alive, truly alive. 

He kisses back with fervor, with a little bite, teeth raking against Johnny’s lips while his other hand buries itself in Kun’s hair, his cock all the way in Kun’s sinful mouth. He hears Kun gag, and it makes him buck his hips up, makes him grip the hair in his fingers tighter, while he feels Johnny shift next to him, hears the zipper come undone, feels Johny guide his hand back to his exposed cock and Mark squeezes while Johnny sighs.

Everything is too warm back here, stifling with the suits they all have on and the heat from their breath, but Mark sinks into it like molasses engulfs him, barely able to comprehend that this is truly happening, that Johnny is moaning Mark’s name while Mark strokes his cock, that Kun is all but choking himself on Mark’s dick while Mark makes aborted little thrusts, his balls tightening, his thighs tense from how restrictive all their clothing has been. He’s feverish, he’s sure. He can feel the sweat gathering on his forehead, can feel the scream that is waiting to leave his lips, and he’s fast approaching close, moaning, “Fuck, Kun, hyung, yes,” with every hard suck, uncaring of the fact that he’s on full display for their secretary, uncaring that he must look a wreck. 

“Are you close, baby?” Johnny asks, and Mark has to work double-time to get his limbs coordinated, to keep stroking Johnny’s thick cock in his hand while he does his best to hold off, but he’s been teetering on the edge for a while now, and Kun is so, so fucking good with his mouth that all Mark can do is garble out a whimper, and then his vision whites out, pleasure ripped out from him where Kun’s tongue slides along the slit of Mark’s cock and he’s coming harder than he ever has in his life, thrusting up while Kun keeps lapping at his cock, mouth never leaving it. 

Through the haze of his orgasm, Mark feels when Kun pulls off, and his vision doubles, his breathing shallow, heart racing, while he watches Johnny lean in and pull Kun by his tie, bring him in for a kiss, and Mark sees it, the white of his cum on Kun’s tongue being passed into Johnny’s mouth, and he’s going to pass the fuck out right now, because Kun and Johnny are kissing in front of him and sharing his cum in their mouths, the spit and the spunk dribbling down Kun’s already wet chin, Johnny moaning as he takes what he’s offered, and his Adam’s apple bobs when he swallows. 

“You taste delicious, baby,” Kun finally says, hoarse, before coming in to press his lips against Mark’s own, and Mark can taste the sweet-salty of himself on Kun’s tongue, and this should be disgusting, this should make him recoil, but all he can do is moan into it, absolutely spent, and they aren’t even home yet. 

“Your mouth is incredible—fuck, Kun,” Mark says in wonder, before realizing that his hand has gone lax, and Johnny’s erection has flagged a little. Johnny, however, laughs softly, and takes Mark’s hand in his, and brings it to his mouth, tongue licking a stripe from heel to middle finger before sucking on the digit. 

“Don’t worry,” Johnny says. “I’m always gonna get hard for you, and we have all night, baby.” 

That’s when Mark feels the car slow to a stop, the lights of Kun and Johnny’s home glinting when he peeps out the window. 

“Are you ready?” Kun asks, nipping at Mark’s ear and making him blush. 

Mark hasn’t even had a chance to touch Kun yet or taste Johnny’s cock, but as Johnny steps out of the car and holds his hand out for Mark to take, Mark feels the second wind of arousal and excitement spike through him. 

“Always,” Mark says, and takes his hand. 


End file.
